


The Cottage On Top of The Hill

by 6zippy



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, I watched ROTS and cried so here is this, Let Padmé and Anakin live on a cottage and be happy, kinda modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6zippy/pseuds/6zippy
Summary: Padmé is worried about the twins starting school, so Anakin and the kids help ease her worries
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	The Cottage On Top of The Hill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macy and Dylan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Macy+and+Dylan).



> Hello, I wrote this right after finishing ROTS because I was sad and wanted to live in a world where Anidala are living in a cottage and vibing. 
> 
> The song used in this drabble is: Paris in The Rain by Lauv

Once Upon a Time, there was a cottage up on a large hill surrounded by flowers. None of the neighboring kids living in the nearby area ever seemed to get a look inside, with the hill too steep and narrow for their little legs to carry them there. There was one time that they tried, the cottage owners once watched as two little boys attempted to get themselves up to the door, but the two only made it halfway before the fear and exhaustion had them rushing back to the safety of home. 

This isn’t a tale of two scary cottage owners, cursed by some unknown witch for crimes they committed as youths but of a lovely couple that chose to stay secluded. The two would occasionally leave the cottage for groceries, or to pick up a package they ordered from the bottom of the hill, but chose to never disturb their neighbors. They knew, at some point, they may have to. Their kids were aging more and more each day and soon enough they would have to allow them to see the bright world around them but the parents hoped to keep their quiet family all together, for just one more day. “I hope they make friends when we take them to school tomorrow.” Padmé, the mother spoke, sitting down on the bed she and her husband shared. 

Padmé was a beautiful creature to behold, her ivory skin often glistening in the sunlight as she lay down on the grass, her soft lips parted. She spent most of her days running through the field around her house, feeling the soft breeze on her skin. Her husband often mused on how her silky brown hair flowed in wind like a goddess, to which she’d respond with a light chuckle and something along the lines of, “If I am a goddess, then you are the god that rules besides me forevermore.”

The father, Anakin responded to her anxiety, “They’ll be okay my love, don’t you worry. Luke and Leia are strong enough to take on the world, especially with your wise words guiding them. May I remind you of how you saved me again?” Anakin wasn’t known to be a man of many words, often keeping the thoughts that waded in his mind to himself. He’d lived a life of strife before residing in the cottage on top of the hill, one that almost cost him all the values he held dear. A tale of strife and destruction almost became his story's conclusion until Padmé helped him see the world anew-- or so the stories say.

“Then why are all my thoughts consumed with worry?” Padmé asked her husband, “Why am I so scared that once they see the fear and terror this world brings, they’ll be too afraid to confront it?”

Anakin stared into Padmé’s eyes, ones of fear and brought her close to his body, attempting to console her anxieties but there was only so much his warm touch and kisses of assurance could do. 

Once Upon a Time there was a cottage on top of a hill where two children lived. They were small but understood the dangers of the outside world, even still, they still were curious of what lay beyond the gates to their home. The two were supposed to be in their beds, dreaming the night away but they had travelled from their beds across the wooden floor to see their mother. They knew she was terrified for them and their future that awaited them the next day, it wasn’t too hard to the two to understand. So, with hushed whispers, they came up with a plan. 

Anakin heard the small footsteps of the couple’s twins and knew it was time, he gracefully reached out his hand to the lady of the cottage and once her hand touched his he stood up and led her to the living room. Her face grew confused when she saw Luke and Leia standing there, “Shouldn’t you two kids be asleep?”

The twins began to come up with quick and overlapping excuses before Anakin gestured to them with his hand, signaling them to calm down, “I didn’t put them to sleep, there was something the three of us decided we needed to do first.” He slowly began to move away from the love of his life to the record player across the room.

“Anni what are you doing--?”

The record player roared to life as Padmé turned around to face her husband, arm stretched out, out of the corner of her eye she could see the twins jumping up and down in anticipation. 

All I know is (ooh-ooh-ooh)  
We could go anywhere we could do

“The twins came up with this you know, they wanted you to feel better and tell you that no matter what happens, we will all be okay.” Anakin spoke as Padmé turned to her kids, now looking at her with guilty smiles. 

Padmé let out a huge sigh, “You two did this for me?”

Getting lost late at night, under stars  
Finding love standing right where we are,

Luke piped up, “We will be ok mama”, his eyes twinkling like the stars, “Dance!”

Padmé pulled the two kids to her, “Only if you join in, after all this is not only your father and I’s song, it's our family’s too.” The two kids nodded and smiled, beginning to move their bodies across the room to the sound of the music as Padmé went to playfully slap her husband’s shoulder.

Anywhere with you feels right  
Anywhere with you feels like

“Ouch!” Anakin mocked hurt as he pulled his wife close, he could begin to see her fear slowly fade away.

We don’t need a fancy town  
Or bottles that we can’t pronounce

“I cant believe you did this!”

“Do you not love it, my love?”

'Cause anywhere, babe  
Is like Paris in the rain  
When I'm with you  
When I'm with you

“It's exactly what I needed.”

Once Upon a Time there was a family who lived in a cottage on top of a hill. They were scared for tomorrow, and that was okay. They’ll have fears again, for their daughter’s first game and their son’s first kiss. But what mattered to the couple was that their family were all together. And no children, with their rumors would be able to stop them from being happy.


End file.
